Ink Magic
Ink Magic (墨の魔法, Sumi no Mahō) is a special Caster Magic and Molding Magic which allows Inhi to create, alter and shape ink in any form he wants. He can also manipulate the density of the Ink he is controlling to give it the hardness of a solid object in order to increase its raw striking force. The solid ink is on par with Iron in terms of hardness and rigidity and is somewhat sharp, though it has been only shown to be capable of causing small cuts and bruises. It's solid like property can also be used to create strong shields and walls between him and his opponent(s). Inhi generally uses Ink magic to send subtle messages that can only be accessed by those who know how to unseal the material he uses to transcribe his texts on. The texts are generally arranged in a random pattern but upon absorbing some of the reader's magic, it can rearrage to reveal the actual message. Ink Magic can also be used offensively by Inhi to create solid weapons and attack his opponents with it; although, he prefers to use in a more artistic manner, something he refers to as, "Secret Ink Art (秘密墨術, Himitsu Sumijutsu)". Secret Ink Art combines Ink Magic with his artistic skills in order to "create", creatures, beings and even form seals. By using a Magic Paper and Ink Magic in combination, he can cause whatever he writes or draws to come to existence such as, an "Ink Sabertooth Tiger". His creations can not only physically interact with their environment but appear to be quite durable as they do not simply revert back to their ink state after taking a blow and are capable of withstanding as well as delivering tremendous amount of punishment. While his seals are generally formed to restrain one but they can also be altered to prevent one from using their magic. Ink Art has also been referred to as, "Ink Make" by several wizards. Ink Magic/Basic Spells Inhi's Spells *'Ink Spray (Unnamed)': It is the most standard ability of a Mage who uses Ink Magic, Ink Spray spray allows the user of Ink Magic, in this case, Inhi to combine the air in his lungs with ink magic to project a continuous stream of ink who's shape can be slightly altered. This can be used to temporarily blind one's enemy or to create a diversion. The force of the ink breath is strong enough to push away or even knock a fully grown man off of his feet. *'Ink Fountain (墨泉, Sumi Izumi)': The most basic spell of Ink Magic which allows Inhi to release huge amount of Ink over a specific target area causing great damage with its sheer concussive force and delivering small shockwaves of pure force in its wake. *'Pouring Ink Dance (だらだらすみおどり, Daradara Sumi Odori)': Inhi gestures his hand in a violent quick slashing form which causes several solid spikes of ink to suddenly appear and attack his opponent(s). The spikes almost appear immediately leaving a very small time to react. In addition, these spikes can be created in mid-air as well as hurled with great speeds. *'Ink-Jet Travel (墨噴射旅, Sumifunsha Tabi)': The mode of transport used by Ink-magic users. This spell allows one to create a small wave of ink that propels Inhi forward much like a jet and he travels on the wave in such a manner it resembles that of surfing. *'Ink-Gel (すみジェル, Sumi Jeru)': Controlling the resistance of his ink, Inhi increases its internal friction and thickness to create a sticky gel like Ink which he fires towards his opponent. If hit by this spell specially around their legs, they are tremendously slowed down due to the increased thickness and the ink's own adhesive nature. If used with greater magic power and precision, Inhi can completely coat one with this sticky ink gel. Uncategorized Spells Ink-Sword (墨剣, Sumiken): Solidifying his generated ink, Inhi can form a long sword made of hardened ink that is on par with a sword made of iron in terms of effectiveness. Ink Shield (墨盾, Sumi Tate): Inki points his index and middle finger upwards which creates a solid shield-like structure made of ink to appear between him and his opponent. While the real integrity of the shield is unknown, it has shown to be able of protecting Inhi from a volley of arrow shots. Advanced Spells Inhi's Spells Secret Ink Art (秘密墨術, Himitsu Sumijutsu): These are special spells that make the use of both Magic Magic paper and Ink Magic. *'Ink Creation: Shell (墨制定・殻, Sumi Seitei: Kara)': By quickly drawing a shell and performing a half tiger hand sign, Inhi can cause a gigantic barrier to appear and encapsulate along with his friends inside it thus, protecting them from harm. The shell is capable to taking a combined attack from a Water Dragon Slayer Magic user and a Magma Magic user and still remaining intact without displaying any signs of damage. *'Ink Creation: Snake Nest (墨制定・蛇巣箱, Sumi Seitei: Hebi Subako)': Using the same principle as Ink Shell, this technique quickly releases a bed of hundreds of ink snakes who can not only completely bind his opponent(s) but also much like a normal nest of snake, can hunt down, bite and even kill its prey by constricting it. The fangs of these snake actually deliver ink into one's blood stream instead of blood, which can be deadly to the human body as well. *'Ink Creation: Body Double (墨制定・陰武者, Sumi Seitei: Kagemusha)': Using Ink Art, Inhi can create an exact replica or a body double of himself, almost instantaneously out of solid ink. The clone can interact with its surrounding and is quite durable capable of taking blows from heavy hitters without giving out. Inhi and his clones also have the ability to stay mentally in contact with each other as well as have the capability to transform their body into ink at will. **'Ink Body' (Unnamed): Inhi's clones being made of ink can revert back to their ink state or remain partially solid on his command. They can shift between their solid form to paste like form to completely lose liquid form. *'Ink Creation: Demon (墨制定・鬼, Sumi Seitei: Oni)': Using his Secret Art, Inhi can summon a sixty five feet big demon which normally takes hims a giant scroll and about thirty seven seconds to draw even with his level of speed. While much is not known about the Demon, it has shown to have tremendous strength and great speed despite its size. Variation Contrary to the popular belief, Ink-make does differ from Ink-Art and so far, has displayed to have a dynamic version of the molding magic. ''Dynamic Ink-Make'' Dynamic Ink-Make unlike its parent lacks the ability to restrain or seal people and magic by making constructs, it instead focuses on the creation of animated creatures that are usually in the form of animals but also can assume the form of a man and these constructs are seemingly indistinguishable from the original being. Also, unlike the art version, Dynamic Ink Make does not require one to use Magic paper. Spells: *'Ink Make: Eagle (墨号・鷲, Sumigō: Washi) ': This Ink Make spell allows the user to create three five feet long Eagles made of ink that can fly through in air easily opposing the air resistance and maneuver as well as quickly avoid attacks. Each eagle has enough striking force to shatter a giant boulder. Trivia * Ink Art is regarded as a molding magic due to its nature and is often called "Ink Make", although Inhi refuses to accept this term and continues to use the word, "Secret Ink Art". Category:Author-Exclusive Content